happy birthday pallu
by duo angel
Summary: my dool ki gif
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys bck wth a new story nd dis is specially dedicated to my sweet shaithan dolll palak on her birthday happy birthday gudiya hv a pleasent year ... nw lets move to d story

It was peacefull morning a girl was sleeping huging her teddy nd a sweet smile was present on her face her mom cme nd saw her nd smiled

Girl's mom:manvee utho beta att baje hui hai

Manvee:mom plz sone dijiye na

Mom:arey utho gudiya tum keh rahi thi ki tumhe ajj shoping jana hai tumhari bhaiya ke sath aur bhi kuch kaam hai na tujhe

Manvee got up frm bed quickly

Manvee :arey ha may tho bhul hi gayiy thi huf may bhi na ,ma bus panch minute may athi hu (and she rushed to take bath

Mom :pagal ladki

(and she went down)

(manvee cme after 15 minutes cme and saw here brother waiting fr her she cme dwn)

Manvee :good morning bhaiya

Brother :good morning my angel

Manvee:hmm bhaiya ajj ke plans patha hai na

Brother :ha meri ma patha hai pehle nashtha tho karle

Manvee:haha chaliye (and both had der break fast nd went fr shopping)

Shopping mall

Manvee nd her brother were shopping various things fr demselves nd der parents wen her brothers phone rang he didnt look at d caller id as he was carying so many bags

Brother:senior inspector abhijeeth here

Voice :senior inspector daya from cid mumbai sir

Abhi :haha pagal koi case ayiy hai kya

Daya :huf yr tu kyu hur wakth case ke piche padi hothi ho re my tho bus aise hi pkone ki ajj tu bhi nahi hai yaha aur koi case bhi nahi aiyi tho socha tumse bath karlu bahuth boore ho rahi thi

Abhi :tho sir s purmission lekar shopping mall ajaw ek sath lunch karthe hai na bahuth din hoai hai tum shopping bhi nahi ki hai

Daya :teek hai agar sir permission di tho ajawungi

Abhi :accha teek hai bye jaldi ajaw

Daya:bye

Abhi moved towards manvee where she was trying to select her dress

Abhi :pari kya huwa

Manvee :bhaiya dekho na kounsi wali acchi hai mujhe tho kuch samj may nahi arahi hai

Abhi :arey isme kounsi badi bath hai dono le lo

Manvee :per bhaiya bahuth expensive hai

Abhi :arey gudiya tumse zyada mujhe aur kuch expensive nahi hai tumhe pasand aiyi hai na lelo

Manvee:huf teek hai bhaiya

(and they did der shopping daya also joined dem fr lunch)

In resturant

Abhi :daya manvee kya order karu

Daya :arey abhi tum kabse humse puchne shuru ki tumhe kya khane ka man hai wahi order kar

Manvee :ha bhaiya aur uske sath daya bhaiya ke favi allo ki paratha

Abhi:ha pari may tumhare daya bhaiya ka favrouit kaise bhool sakthi hu

(and had der lunch )

Daya :huf hogai lunch ab may chalthi hu boss wo kuch pending files hai ajj hi complete karni hai

Abhi :teek hai daya zaroorath padi tho call kardena

Daya :teek hai abhi chalthi hu bye manvee

Manvee:bye daya bhaiya

Abhi :ab kya kare pari ab bhi bahuth time hai

Manvee :hmm bhaiya movie dekthe hai na auu akshay kumar ki holiday realse hui hai

Abhi :idea acchi hai chalo dekthe hai

(and dey enjoyed the film nd den went fr d dinner nd enjoyed der dinner nd went home )

(Manvee was excited as nxt day was vry special fr her)

In home

Mom:huf hogai dono bhaiya behen ki shopping

Manvee:ha ma ye dekhiye hum dono ne kithne shopping ki hai

(and showed her mother all d thngs happily )

Mom :huf abhi ye kya tune sari mall karidli hai tumhari behen ke liye

Abhi :ye tho kuch nahi hai ma may tho iski har ek pasand aur sapna puri karna hai

Manvee :ma may tho bahuth hi lucky hu ap jaise ma aur meri dono bhaiya aur cid ke pariwar mujhe aur kuch nahi chaihye and huggeed her mother and brother

Voice :hume bhi hug mil sakthi hai kya

Trio turned towards d voice nd saw daya standing der

Manvee :ha bhaiya kyu nahi ajaw

(and all hugged each other aftr some minutes thy separated )

Abhi :daya tu iss wakth yaha

Daya :ha abhi ghar may akele bore ho rahi thi tho socha yaha ajaw

Mom :accha kiya beta tune aur ha tum ek kaam kar tu bhi yaha shift hojaw beta abhi ko bhi company milegi aur tu bhi akle nhi hoga

Manvee :ha daya bhaiya app bhi yaha hi rahiye na mujhe bhi app dono ka bhi pyar milegi

Daya :per may kaise asakthi hu

Abhi :kyu nahi asakthi tum tum tho mera chote bhiaya hai aur ma ki chote beta aur manvee ka pyare chote bhaiya hai tho kyu nahi reh sakthe tum yaha ha

Daya :fir bhi abhi may yaha kaise

Manvee :ab is bare may aur koi behes nahi kal app shift horahi hai bas ab app dono jaiye aur sojaiye bye gn sd tc lve u both aur gn ma

Daya :teek hai meri dadi amma gn sd tc lve u too

(and all went to sleep)

In manvee room

Manvee(pov):kal mujhe sabse special day hai per wo special insaan nahi hai mere pass kash wo kal mere sath hotha tho kithna accha hotha koi bath nahi mere sab bhaiya bhabhi aur ma hai na

And she went to sleep

Huf hi guys dis end of dis chappter i thought of writing an os but it will be too long so i divided it into two chappy hope u all will like it and palak i thnk u will like dis and who was dt special person of manvee keep thinking bye

Lastly read nd review tc


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im bck wth nxt chappy of dis story hope u will like it**

**Pallu ur is ur birtday gift im late i no bt im sorry nd enjoy d chappy**

**Recap:manvee went to sleep thnkng abt nxt day nd her special person**

**Story**

Manvee was sleeping peacefuly. ...but she was disturbed by some noices she gt up frm d bed and look a d time and... she saw it was jst 11:55 she carefully took a vase which was on d table and came out of her room and saw it was too dark ...she tought of waking her brother up bt den she thought he would be sleeping as it was hectic day fr hm so she silently made her way towards hall when all d lights were on'ednd she was surprised ,shocked ,happy nd she was mixed wth all kind of emotions

Bcoz the hall was decorated so beautifully and teddies were filled in the hall and all cid members along wth abhi nd her mother were standing der wth smiling faces manvee's eyes were filled wth tears abi saw it nd cme forward

Abhi :arey manvee kya huwa pasand nahi aiyi kya

(manvee didnt say anythng jst huged her brother as tight as posiible )

Abhi :was rubing her bck nd held her in a protective shell ...after some minutes she seprated from the hug abhi held her face kya huwa meri pari ko ro kyu rahi hai tu

Manvee:kuch nahi bhaiya ajj bahuth khush horahi hai mujhe app sab mere liye ithna sab khuch kiya hai ye sab ...huf may bahuth khush hu ki app mera bhaiya hai aur tho aur daya bhaiya sachin bhaiya freddy bhaiya shreya didi bade papa chote papa aur tarika didi sab mujse ithna pyar karthe hai

Abhi :ho tum ho ithni pyari aur ye sab chodo aur mujhe ajj tere ankkhon may ansu nahi dekhni hai ajj he nahi per kabhi bhi mujhe tumhari ansu nahi dekhni hai (and he wiped away her tears )

Abhi :happy birthday dear

cid members shouted :happy birthday manvee

manvee:thanks bhaiya and app sab ko bhi thanks

(and all wished her )

Pankaj :arey sir agar ye whishing gishing hogai hai tho cake kathne ko kahiye na bahth bhook lagi hai

Purvi:oye bhakasur abhi abhi dinner karke aya hai tu aur tujhe bhook lagi hai

Pankaj :arey purvi abhi abhi kaha dinner ki may do ganthe hogai hai

Purvi was abt to say somethng bt abhi sir stoped him

Abhi :arey purvi chodo bi kyu bechare ko thang kar rahe ho aur pari chalo cake khato

Mavee:teek hai bhaiya

(and she cutted the cake and fed her brother nd mother nd also all cid members )

Manvee:bhaiya mere birthday gift kaha hai ha

Abhi :ho shit may tho bhul he gai tumhara gift lane ke liye

Manvee:kya jaiye app bath math kariye mujse huh

Daya :arey abhi pari ko kyu satha rahi ho yr batha dena uska special gift

Manvee:batha dena matlap

Purvi:batha dena matlap ye hai ki

Abhi :purvi wo may he batha dethi hu

Manvee:arey koi tho bathaiye

Abhi :ek min pari

(abhi went near tarika sat on his kness he was holding a red rose bouquet )

Abhi :tarika may tumse bahuth pyar karthi hu kya tum meri adhure zindagi ko puri karegi meri ma ko bahu banke meri behen ko bhabhi banke is pagal ke sath puri jeeva bithayegi ...will u marry me tarika

(all were litrally shocked except daya and purvi)

Tarika was standing der wth shocked and surprised expressions

Abhi:tarika plz bathaw mera knee pain ho rahi hai

(by dis tarika cme out of her trance and nodded her head in yes wth shy smile abhi gve athe bouquet to her nd slided a ring)

All shouted :ohoooooo

Daya :aise nahi tarika tumhe bolna hai sar nahi hilana hai

Tarika:daya wo may kaise nahi mujse nahi hoga

Manvee:ye galth bath hai bhabhi jab mera ye darpok bhiaya he keh de hai tho app ko bhi kehna padega boliye plz

Tarika :manvee wo may

Shreya :arey taru bol do yr

Tarika :ha abhi i will marry u

Manvee :ye hui na bath bhaiya ye tho bahuth he special gift hai meri birthday ke liye aur ye meri bestest birthday hai

(and she hugged her brother abhi too hugged her bck after sum time dey gt seprated nd abhi handed over a box she took it frm his hand )

Manvee :ye kya hai bhaiya

Abhi :khud kholke dekho

Manvee opened the box and saw it was diamond necklace and hearings it was so beautifull

Manvee:thank u so much bhaiya ye tho bahuth he khubsurat hai

Abhi:meri pari ko pasand ayiy

Manvee:ha apki pari ko ye bahuth pasand aiyi ye tho bahuth he sundar hai per ye bahuth he expensive hai na

Abhi :arey meri pari ke samne mujhe kuch bhi expensive nahi hai

Daya :agar app dono ko hogaya ho tho hum bhi line may kade hai bhai humari pari ko gift dene ke liye

abhi:huf ajaw mera bhai

(and one after the other all gve her d gifts )

Manvee:thank u so much ajj may bahuth kush hu

Acp:arey pari hum sab ek family hai na koi family walon ko thanks bolthe hai kya aur chalo sab log bahuth der ho chuki hai ghar chalthe hai

Manvee:teek hai bade papa aage se nahi bolungi

Acp:good ab hum nikalthe hai bahuth der ho chuki hai

Manvee:teek hai bade papa bye

cid team :bye manvee bye abhi abhi sir

abhi :bye

(all went home and manvee went to her room thnkng of some thing and some one )

**Authores note**

**So hw was it palak i dnt no u like it r nt sry fr being late nd one more chappy is der il update it as soon as possible plz do tell me hw was it tc bye lv u nd thanks to all d reviewrs who had reviewd me in d last chappy**


End file.
